In a conventional car navigation device, a design panel made of a resin to which an LCD (liquid crystal display) board is attached is positioned and fastened to a device main body chassis accommodating a navigation board on which an electronic circuit implementing a navigation function is mounted, and an electronic circuit implementing a display function of the LCD is mounted on the LCD board. However, since it is configured that the LCD board is not directly fixed to the design panel, but that the LCD board is held by a chassis fixed to the design panel, separate components such as chassis are interposed therebetween, so that a direct positioning of the LCD board and the navigation board is not performed; thus, the connectors of both the boards tend to be misaligned with each other.
On the other hand, in the above device, a transmission amount of information between the navigation board and the LCD board is large, and hence a large number of pins of a connecting connector for satisfying it are required. From a reason such that a pitch between the pins are narrowed with an increase in the number of pins, a movable region thereof allowable in terms of structure is also narrowed. With a narrow movable region, in the case where a misalignment between the connectors is caused by the accumulation of intersections between the components, and the like, a connection between the connectors becomes difficult or something, which may lower precision in device assembly. For this reason, conventionally, a B to B connector in which the number of pins is increased, whereas the movable region is narrowed, what is called a board-to-board connector, is unusable.
Under such circumstances, conventionally, it is configured such that even when the misalignment occurs, connectors can be connected with each other by using an FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) or an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) with a wide movable region and also with a large number of pins, (e.g., see Patent Document 1), or that the necessary number of pins are ensured in such a manner that a plurality of B to B connectors with a widened movable region by a reduced number of pins are used.